cs2dfandomcom-20200223-history
Map Types
Map type is a scenario of a map, that defines its objective. Default (official) map types There are 14 different standard map types in CS2D. Some of them are also included in the original Counter-Strike, but a lot of them are new. as_ AS - Assassination ---- Game modes - Standard There are two teams, the Terrorist and Counter-Terrorist. One of the counter-terrorists is always a VIP. Terrorists '''The terrorist team must try to assassinate (kill) the VIP before he reaches the Rescue point, which is usually situated near the Terrorist base and is often marked in some kind of way. '''Counter-terrorists The counter-terrorist team must defend the VIP and escort him to the Rescue point. VIP The VIP has to try to reach the rescue point without being killed. He has more armor than a usual player, but is only equipped with the USP and cannot buy anything. Weapons Usually players can use any kind of weapon allowed in the server and according to their teams. The VIP only has a USP and cannot buy any weapons. End of the game The game ends when: - The VIP successfully reaches the Rescue point - The VIP has been assassinated - All terrorists have been killed - All counter-terrorists have been killed as_snow_00000.jpg|as_snow VIP as_snow_00001.jpg|as_snow VIP assassinated as_snow_00002.jpg|as_snow being VIP as_snow_00003.jpg|as_snow VIP has escaped cs_ CS - Hostage Rescue ---- Game modes - Standard There are two teams, the Terrorists and Counter-Terrorists. Additionally there are hostages, who are neutral and cannot fight or move on their own. Terrorists The terrorists have to try to prevent the hostages from being rescued. They are allowed to kill the hostages (If allowed), but that will reduce the funds they have. Counter-terrorists The counter-terrorists must find the hostages and take them to the escape point. Hostages hostages are idle characters who stay on their entity until "picked up" by a counter-terrorist. They are normally situated around the terrorist base. No team is allowed to kill hostages, for it will reduce funds. Hostages can walk through walls and cannot use teleports or portals. Weapons Usually players can use any kind of weapon allowed in the server and according to their teams. Hostages are always unarmed. End of the game The game ends when: - All remaining hostages have been successfully brought to an escape point by a counter-terrorist. - The hostages are not rescued within the time period - All counter-terrorists have been killed. - All terrorists have been killed. cs_office_00000.jpg|cs_office hostages cs_office_00001.jpg|cs_office hostages have been rescued de_ DE - Bomb Defuse ---- Game modes - Standard There are two teams, the terrorists and Counter-terrorists. One of the terrorists has a bomb, but the bomb can be dropped and picked up by any team member. Terrorists The terrorists have to try to protect the bomb carrier. Counter-Terrorists Counter-terrorists have to try to stop the terrorists from planting the bomb and if they fail that they have to try to defuse the bomb. Bomb carrier T'''he bomb carrier has to try to plant the bomb and then defend it with his other team members. '''Weapons Usually players can use any kind of weapon allowed in the server and according to their teams. The bomb carrier has a bomb, and if counter-terrorists have a defuse kit they can use that to defuse the bomb twice as fast as one without a defuse kit. End of the game the game ends when: - The bomb has exploded - The bomb has been defused - The bombspot(s) has been protected for the time period - all counter-terrorists have been killed. - all terrorists have been killed without the bomb having been planted. de_dust_00010.jpg|de_dust planting bomb de_dust_00011.jpg|de_dust bomb defused dm_ DM - Deathmatch ---- Game modes - Deathmatch - Team Deathmatch There are teams, but they only influence the choice of weapons. (AKA Free For All (FFA)) There is no end of the game, as players can respawn when die. If the server/map allows it, players may also spawn randomly. Players must try to kill the other players Weapons Usually players can use any kind of weapon allowed in the server and according to their teams. End of game There is no end to the game. dm_laser NO BUY_00000.jpg|dm_laser ctf_ CTF - Capture the Flag ---- Game modes - Team Deathmatch - Construction - Standard (not recommended) There are two teams, the Terrorists and Counter-Terrorists, also known as the Red and Blue teams respectively. There is at least one flag for each team, which is usually situated in/behind the teams base or in a separate room. The''' Red/Blue teams''' have to try to "steal" the opponent teams flag and bring it to their own teams flag (which must be in its original place!) Weapons Usually players can use any kind of weapon allowed in the server and according to their teams. End of the game The game ends when: - the flag has been captured by one team ctf_lagoon_1.1_00000.jpg|ctf_lagoon T spawn ctf_lagoon_1.1_00001.jpg|ctf_lagoon enemy flag taken ctf_lagoon_1.1_00002.jpg|ctf_lagoon Blue flag captured dom_ DOM - Domination ---- Game modes - Team Deathmatch - Construction - Standard (not recommended) There are two teams, the Terrorists and Counter-Terrorists, also known as Red and Blue teams respectively On this map type there are also flags, but these cannot be moved, and have to be dominated by one or sometimes up to three players. At the beginning there are several flags, some are red, others blue and others yellow (neutral). The''' Red/Blue teams''' have to try to dominate all flags on the map. Weapons Usually players can use any kind of weapon allowed in the server and according to their teams. End of the Game the game ends when... - all the flags have been dominated by one team. dom_cs2dfortress_00001.jpg|dom_cs2dfortress two players needed dom_cs2dfortress_00002.jpg|dom_cs2dfortress flag dominated con_ CON - Construction ---- Game modes - Construction - (Team) Deathmatch - Standard (not recommended) This map type can be played in Construction game mode, but (Team) Deathmatch is also alright if there are wrenches near the spawn. Players have to build buildings. Weapons There are no specified weapons, except for the wrench, as other weapons can be gain by building supplys. End of the game there is no end to the game. con_sandbox_00000.jpg|con_sandbox a typical base zm_ ZM - Zombie ---- Game modes - Zombies! All terrorists are Zombies. All counter-terrorists are Survivors. If a survivor gets killed by a zombie, he turns into one at the next spawn. Zombies have to try to kill all survivors. If the server allows it, they get a weapon for killing one, usually a gut bomb. Survivors have to try to survive. Weapons There are usually no specified weapons for survivors. Zombies have a claw and sometimes also a gut bomb. End of the game The game ends when: - all survivors have been infected - the survivors have survived zm_street_00000.jpg|zm_street humans infested zm_street_00001.jpg|zm_street being a survivor fy_ FY - Fight Yard ---- Game modes - Standard - Team Deathmatch - Deathmatch (although this is counted as a deathmatch map) Players The teams have to fight each otherAnd if game mode is Standard - eliminate the other team.. Weapons Weapons are usually present on the ground for the players to pick them up. If not they can be bought. End of the game the game ends when: - one of the teams gets eliminated (standard) in other game modes there is no end of the game. fy_industrial_v5_00000.jpg|fy_industrial_v5 typical fightyard scene he_ HE - High Explosives ---- Game modes - Standard - Team Deathmatch (seldomly used) There are two teams, the terrorists and Counter-terrorists. There is often an obstacle wall to prevent the teams from knifing each other. Players have to try to kill the enemy team. High Explosives maps are the maps where the player only has HE grenades as weapons and has to kill all enemies, often with an obstacle-wall stopping the teams from using knives against each other. Weapons The only weapons allowed on this maptype is HE. End of the game The game ends when... - all members of one team have been eliminated. he_grenades_v.1.2_00002.jpg|he_grenades_v.1.2 gameplay ka_ KA - Knife Arena ---- Game modes - Standard - Team Deathmatch (seldomly used) - Deathmatch (seldomly used) These maps are usually small. Players have to try to eliminate the enemy players. Weapons The only weapons allowed on this maptype is knife. End of the game The game ends when... - all members of one team have been eliminated. ka_minesweeper_00000.jpg|ka_minesweeper awp_ AWP - AWP Arena ---- Game modes - Standard - Team deathmatch - Deathmatch (seldomly used) These maps often resemble buildings and often have a lot of obstacles. Players have to try to eliminate the enemy players. Weapons The only weapons allowed on this maptype is AWP. End of the game The game ends when... - all members of one team have been eliminated. awp_usa_00001.jpg|awp_usa aim_ AIM - Aiming Training ---- Game modes - Standard - Team deathmatch - Deathmatch (seldomly used) On this maptype the players are supposed to train their aiming abilities, usually for a certain weapon. Players have to kill their enemies. Weapons Usually there are one or two weapons which the player can choose from (usually scout, ak47, m4a1, deagle or shotguns) End of the game The game only ends in Standard, when one team has eliminated the other. aim_ak-47_deagle_00000.jpg|aim_ak-47_deagle Non-standard (unofficial) map types deathrun_ DEATHRUN - Deathrun ---- Game modes - Standard This map type is a kind of maze with obstacles. Counter-Terrorists Avoid traps and at the end kill opposing team Terrorists Kill opposing team using traps Weapons Usually there are no weapons at the beginning, but CTs get weapons at the end of the map. End of the game The game ends when: - all CTs have been killed - all Ts have been killed. deathrun_target v4.5_00000.jpg|deathrun_taget v4.5 deathrun_target v4.5_00001.jpg|deathrun_taget v4.5 tree deathrun_target v4.5_00002.jpg|deathrun_taget v4.5 trap1 deathrun_target v4.5_00003.jpg|deathrun_taget v4.5 explosions deathrun_target v4.5_00006.jpg|deathrun_taget v4.5 blood, abyss deathrun_target v4.5_00015.jpg|deathrun_taget v4.5 headcrabs deathrun_target v4.5_00016.jpg|deathrun_taget v4.5 black hole rp_ RP - Role Play ---- Game modes - Team Deathmatch - Construction - Deathmatch - Zombies! (very seldomly used) Maps of this type usually feature real life-like setting (cities, towns). On most servers it is not allowed to kill players unless attacked (so-called "freekill"). Players Players can buy weapons and equipment in pre-defined "shops" - buildings where the buyer and the seller can exchange money and commodities. Weapons There are no specific weapons, but usually the buyzone is deactivated, but often there are buy menus. End of the game There is no end on this maptype. rp_maffia_00000.jpg|rp_maffia admin weaponroom rp_maffia_00001.jpg|rp_maffia shop rp_maffia_00002.jpg|rp_maffia arena rp_maffia_00003.jpg|rp_maffia house rp_maffia_00004.jpg|rp_maffia admin base rpg_ RPG - Role Playing Game ---- Game modes - Team Deathmatch - Construction - Deathmatch This map type is specifically designed for various RPG mods. It is very popular among Tibia RPG players as it is by far the most popular RPG mod in Counter-Strike 2D. There are to many different mods and types to specify anything more on these maps. rpg_mapb_00001.jpg|rpg_mapb Happy_Town - Happy Town ---- Game modes - Team Deathmatch - Construction - Deathmatch This is a type of roleplay map, with the difference that players must often build their own houses. on Happy town maps their is also always an Admin Center. The aim of the game is to live together happily and helpfully (which is almost never achieved, due to the boringness once everyone owns everything) Happy Town V7 Revised Vb6_00000.jpg|Happy Town V7 Revised Vb6 Happy Town V7 Revised Vb6_00001.jpg|Happy Town V7 Revised Vb6 Admincenter Happy Town V7 Revised Vb6_00006.jpg|Happy Town V7 Revised Vb6 house multi_ MULTI - Multiple gamemodes multiple gamemode maps can be played in any gamemode. The aims of this maptype are according to those of the gamemode. multi_khz v.5_00001.jpg|multi_khz v.5 standard bases multi_khz v.5_00002.jpg|mulit_khz v.5 stf_flags multi_khz v.5_00003.jpg|multi_khz v.5 construction multi_khz v.5_00004.jpg|multi_khz v.5 Zombies! gg_ GG - Gun Game Gun Game is a maptype made for gungame Lua scripts. gg_carnage_00000.jpg|gg_carnage gg_carnage_00002.jpg|gg_carnage NPCzm_ NPCzm - Players vs NPC Zombies A mod by Vectar666 that allows you to fight against NPC zombies. There is no end to the massive swarm of zombies, just keep kiling and level up. Below is the description of the mod taken from here . This lua script was just a test of NPCs of 0.1.1.8 possibilities, but than I was just improving it and... Well, I think you could be on my server. But now I'm just improving it without a server. Ok, there's features: - This is co-op play script - CTs can't hurt Ts and Ts can't hurt CTs; - Exp and levels - more level you have, more exp you need to get next lvl. This system supports infinite levels; - Abilities and spells - with pressing serveraction2(F3)(screen5), you get menu (if you have free lvl pointz) you have active and passive abilities. You can use active abilities and "Forget" ability with serveraction3(F4) (screen2).; - Buy system. You CAN buy weapons with button 'B' and you can buy extra wpns with pressing serveraction1 (F2)(screen3). Moreover, you can buy MULTIPLE primary and secondary weapons. But, unfortunately, you can't pick up multiple wpns; - NUKE, can be bought in buy menu (F2), (screen1) you can plant it with F4->Plant Nuke. Also you can drop it, and you drop it on death. You can pick up dropped nuke. That's my first normal scripted item.; - Rocket turret.(Screen4) I wanted to make normal turret, because real one doesn't attack zombies, but scripted does. Unfortunately there is no "damageNPC" command, but, luckily, there is "explosion" command which affects NPCs. So, that's a rocket turret! To build one, build turret, it automatically becomes rocket one. Also, it's based on wall object, so, if you upgrade it, wallI becomes wallII. So, you can upgrade turret shield. - And, Save/load system, just every minute save, and on:join load. For save/load system, thx to Blazzingxx/GrandMyth/BlazingEyed Also, this pack contains maps with NPCzm_ prefix: NPCzm_4squares by me; NPCzm_bosstest by me, that map is stoooopid; NPCzm_cross by me; NPCzm_portal by AX3effect; NPCzm_sewers by me; NPCzm_spaceinfection by AX3effect; NPCzm_test by me - first map for that script; NPCzm_water_circle by me; NPCzm_X by me. P.S. If you want to use rTurret, set mode to construction. Better modes to play: DM, TDM, CON u1a82_4d4164b6s1.jpg u1a82_4d4164b6s2.jpg u1a82_4d4164b6s3.jpg u1a82_4d4164b6s4.jpg u1a82_4d4164b6s5.jpg Notes and references